sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeraldas
<> <> Overture Past: Ezzi was born on Bespin and grew up on Cloud City. She was a part of the Air Defense Guard for 12 years, which is where she developed her skills. This also made her an accomplished drinker. She was responsible for 3 of those storm trooper helmets that are displayed in The Sky Bar but isn't prone to talking about it as a comrade was killed in the coup d'etat. After retiring from active service she got with a small crew and started running freight, only to leave and find someone else to hangout with as their company got a bit stale. Good Name: Ezzi carved out a name for herself during her time in the Air Defense Guard. She is responsible for many deaths, arrests, and scraped ships. In the eyes of many upstanding citizens, she was a hero and someone that made a difference to keep things safe, but in the eyes of those that had ill intent, she was a scourge. Those that are aware of the on-goings upon Bespin would have surely heard about the woman unless they live under a rock, although she doesn't use her given name now days. Later on, after she quit the ADG and did a 180 -because she could and it was fun-, she took up with a motley crew of misfits running 'freight' for the more nefarious sort. Though it is still low key, there are those that may know her as the name she goes by currently (Ezzi). She quit that crew and they were killed shortly after, having getting themselves caught by Imperials. Skills: While she is not a smuggler by trade, she can get by on it. She isn't quite the smooth talker that others are as she tends to let her blaster do that for her. She can be a bit on the hot-headed side at times and forget that perhaps questions should be asked first, not later. She is a very accomplished pilot however, as that is something she has always enjoyed and excelled at over her peers back on Bespin. She is also deft at doing ship repairs as well, having started her spacer career in the shipyard at a young age. Lastly, she is not only agile, but deadly with a blaster. Description Esmeraldas stands with a height of 6' which is taller for a woman and is of a very curvaceous build. She is by no means thin and dainty and it looks as though she has placed her health and body shape as a high priority. She appears to have very toned features that grace moderately tanned skin. Her platinum blonde hair drapes down around her face, keeping with the movement of her head, and reaches down to her shoulders. There are streaks of gold that highlight throughout her hair. Black eyeliner and light grey eye shadow give a smoky aura that accentuate icy blue eyes which rest below finely sculpted eyebrows. A small dainty nose is led to by a moderate bridge and ends at leveled nostrils. Below sits a pair of well defined lips, the philtrum creating a nice 'v' between her nose and upper lip. The lower lip is a bit more full than the top but both are still very plush. Soft tan shoulders lead down to strong arms and her experienced hands which are adorned with black manicured nails. Her breasts aren't overly large yet the round globes are very prominent. Her hips compliment her hourglass figure perfectly and lead down to long slender yet powerful legs and elegant feet. Tattoos Small black stars that vary in size are tattooed in an arc around the outer edge of Ezzi's left eye, reaching back into her hairline. Her shoulders, arms, and hands are covered in a plethora of bright colorful tattoos in sleeve fashion. She also has a white tiger surrounded in prismatic coloration that looks as tough it is crawling up her right side from her leg to her torso. Additional Info * No one calls Ezzi by her given name anymore. No one. The name is left to the past for the time being. * She never knew her father at all. Her mother wouldn't talk about it no matter how much she poked and prodded. It's a silent mystery that her mother took with her to the grave. * A possible motive for leaving the A.D.G. and bringing about a shift in her life style could have been her mother's death. * Harlock, the only thing she knows about what could be a father. Even at that, she rarely even tells others of her last name. Maybe she doesn't care to mention it for self-preservation reasons or perhaps she just isn't ready to go down that rabbit hole. RP Hooks * N/A * N/A Persons of interest * Jaspar ~ Pilot of the Harikiis and gainful employer Logs * A New Beginning Ani7.jpg Ani4.jpg